Blanket Fort
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Ladybug passes by and sees Adrien with a lot of blankets on his floor. Naturally she has to stop and see why. Fluff ensues.


Blanket Fort

 **Hello!**

 **It's the 22nd of October today (actually it was yesterday for me but I forgot to post this) so that means Ladrien Appreciation Day is today so here's a cute little oneshot I did for it. :) I may write another one soon because Ladrien deserves love, but it depends on whether or not I can get some of my assignments done first because they are kinda due soon. :/ yay...**

 **I just realized that 'blanket fort' was one of the prompts for Ladrien June. But I had this idea before June… I must be able to tell the future!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

Ladybug was curious as to why Adrien had a large pile of blankets on the floor in the middle of his room. Adrien himself was not present in the room and she wondered what he was doing. Why would he just leave a pile of pillows and blankets on the ground and leave? It didn't make sense. Adrien was not the sort of person to simply leave everything on the floor like that.

As she puzzled this over, Adrien entered his room again. Which would've cleared things up, except he was carrying a rather large armful of even more blankets. Now she was just even more baffled. Why did he need this many blankets and pillows _on his floor?_

Adrien looked up just then and upon seeing her, he promptly dropped his armload. A second passed as he gaped at her in surprise and she stared back, before he launched into action, springing across the room and scrambling to open the window. "Ladybug!" He gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was passing by and uh," she gestured to the pile of assorted bedding on his floor. "I just wondered why you had all those blankets."

Adrien's face lit up in excitement. "I'm going to make a blanket fort." He explained.

"A blanket fort? Why?" She tilted her head to the side, observing the pile. It didn't look much like a blanket fort in that moment.

He glanced to the side. "I used to make them with my mother all the time when I was little and well..." He trailed off.

"Oh." Ladybug didn't know what else to say.

"Would you- would you like to help?" He offered timidly.

Ladybug's eyes widened. Would she like to help? Of course she would! Adrien _wanted_ to spend time with _her_. She nodded silently and he beamed at her. The smile on his face made her instantly glad she had agreed. Not only did she get to spend time with Adrien, but she had made him happy.

He moved over to the blankets on the floor and chucked the pillows to the side. She followed him over to where he had decided to build the fort and crouched down. Adrien pointed to his couch. "The back of the couch can be the back of it. We can bring a couple of chairs around to here to help make the wall." He drew an square in the air with his finger, showing where the fort would be. Then he turned to her. "What do you think?"

She shrugged at him. "I'm not an expert at blanket forts but you probably know what you're doing." She replied.

He gave her another shy smile. "Let's get started then."

Adrien jumped up and grabbed his desk chair, dragging it over to the blankets. Together, they began draping the blankets over the chair and the couch, creating an empty space in the middle of it all. When it seemed to resemble a fort, she stepped back and stared at it for a minute. "It's sagging in the middle." She commented.

He nodded. "Yeah. We need to try fix that." Their faces twisted in concentration.

She glanced around. Spotting the extensive bookshelves, she pointed to them. "Why don't you stack some books to hold it up?" She suggested.

"Great idea!" He enthused, dashing up the stairs to grab an armload of books, Ladybug right behind him.

He ran back down the stairs and held a flap of the blanket fort back, gesturing inside. "Ladies first."

When her eyes widened slightly, he mentally facepalmed. Why did he do that? It was a very Chat Noir thing to say. She blinked in surprise at his actions then crawled inside the fort, Adrien following her in.

It was dark in there but she could just see enough.

He placed his books down in a neat pile just off from the middle, leaving plenty of room for them to sit. She stacked her books on top. It reached just high enough to stop it from from sagging down in the middle.

Ladybug and Adrien looked at each

other. "I think it's done." She said.

"Not quite." He disagreed, crawling back out of the blanket fort then coming back in with the extra blankets and the pillows.

After spreading the pillows on the floor to create a cushiony place to sit, he passed her a blanket and disappeared out of the fort again. She waited patiently for him to come back in, but after a few minutes she wondered where he was and stuck her head out of the fort, surprised to see he had left the room. She sat back again, deciding that he was probably grabbing some more pillows or something and would be back soon.

She didn't have long to wait. Soon after she sat back down, Adrien reappeared, holding something in his hands. Ladybug tilted her head to try see what it was but it was just out of her sight. He carefully set what looked to be a tray of sorts on the ground just inside their fort then crawled back inside.

Adrien held up a small electric lantern he had found, switching it on. It cast a soft glow in the fort, allowing them to see. Picking up the tray, he held it out to her. "Would you like some cookies?" He offered.

She took one with a smile in his direction and a whispered, "Thanks." He set the tray down between them and settled back against the couch after wrapping himself in one of the blankets. A comfortable silence fell over them as they sat there eating and just enjoying the other's presence. They were sitting just close enough for their arms to be touching. Every now and again, they would exchange shy glances, looking away and blushing or smiling whenever their eyes met.

All too soon, they realised that it had gotten late and they needed to sleep. Ladybug crawled out of the blanket fort and stretched, Adrien following her out. She looked over to him. "Thanks for letting me help you with the blanket fort." She said.

He shrugged. "It was my pleasure. And uh-" His gaze fell to the ground. "It will still be here tomorrow night so..." He trailed off.

"I might have to come back tomorrow then just to make sure." Now she was the one looking away.

"If you'd like."

"I look forward to it." She said softly, before pulling away out the window.

"Tomorrow then."

 **...**

 **Remember, there is still time for Ladrien Appreciation Day so if you want, please do something! (writing, drawing, whatever you want to do). If you do, please tell me and I'll gladly check it out! :)**

 **And it will be happening next year on the 22nd of October, so get excited. ;)**

 **Cookies to all you lovely people.**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
